


Power Trip

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: Siege, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a very confusing reaction to meeting Kincaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of watching "Siege" for the bazillionth time. And I still get a shiver down my spine when Kincaid pulls Blair into his space. ::sigh:: I had to write it. There was so much there. This is from Blair's point of view only, something I rarely do.

## Power Trip

by Pixie Nolan

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/1751/fanfic.html>

Author's disclaimer: Blair Sandburg, Jim Ellison, Simon Banks, Garrett Kincaid, Darryl Banks, Joel Taggart, and the basic tenets of the Sentinel Universe, are property of Pet Fly, UPN, and Paramount, and are used for the express purpose of non-profit entertainment. All other characters and situations are the author's.

* * *

He ducked into the office and shut the door as quietly as he could. He leaned against it, trying to calm himself, then looked around for another way out. Blair had been hiding for what seemed like hours. After taking out two of the armed men without really trying to, adrenaline rushed through his veins, helping to dissipate some of the fear. He went to the window and peered out. There was a lift used by the window cleaners a few feet below and he thought, **Shit! How did I manage to get myself into this?** Blair knew he had to try and get out of the building, it had been taken over by some sort of terrorist group. Jim had left to have lunch with his ex wife, and Blair wasn't sure where all of the other cops had gone. He grabbed a chair and flung it at the window but it ricocheted off. He kicked at it irritably. Fighting panic, he spotted a marble piece sitting on the desk and lobbed it toward the glass, ducking as it shattered. 

He brushed the shards off the sill and climbed over. "I don't believe this. I DON'T believe this!" he muttered. As he hung from the sill, he said, "Okay, just picture yourself there." With his terror of heights warring with his fear of being found, Blair convinced himself to let go of the building and fall to the lift. After a momentary jolt of alarm, he got to his feet. Before he could hit the 'down' button on the control box, someone was shooting at him. 

"Auugh!" He threw himself to the floor and trying to make himself as small as possible. The shooting stopped and he checked himself, panting as he felt the ripped sleeve of his jacket. **Oh my God! What the fuck am I doing here?!? I'm an anthropologist, not Bruce Willis!** he thought. He started to scramble to his feet, but the next thing he knew was that he was falling. 

The lift stopped with a jerk and Blair was thrown against the floor. **Shit!** As he stood up, he heard a sound and turned to face two of the biggest guns he had ever seen. He put his hands up in resignation. **Son of a fucking bitch.** One of the men grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him through the window. Blair gritted his teeth as his hip scraped the sill, but he kept quiet. 

"Go," he was ordered. 

Blair started walking, wincing at the gun pressed into his back. "I'm going, man, take it easy." He was taken to the major crimes bullpen. 

"Get over there and sit down." Blair perched on the edge of a desk. One of the armed men wrapped Blair's wrists with duct tape and then snarled, "Don't move." 

**Don't worry, I wasn't planning to,** he thought, swallowing nervously. The other hostages, including Captain Taggart and Captain Banks' son, Darryl, were sitting on the floor. Taggart was bleeding but it didn't look serious. **How in the hell did these guys manage to take over the station?** 

Garrett Kincaid walked into the room. 

Blair felt the intensity radiating from the man all the way on the other side of the room. His mouth went dry and he couldn't take his eyes away. **Oh my fucking God!** 

Kincaid's eyes narrowed as he gave Blair a onceover. "Are you the mole who took out two of my men? In this militia that's considered a capital offense!" 

Blair's mind raced into overdrive as Kincaid grabbed him. As he stared down the barrel of the gun he said, "Hey man, you don't want to do that, believe me. I'm worth more to you as a live hostage than a dead body." He could feel his heart pounding as if it would burst from his chest. Something about Kincaid was familiar and he struggled to place it. 

"And what makes you think your sorry ass is worth anything to anybody, huh?" 

He tried, "Banks sent me in." 

Kincaid's eyes flickered. "You're a cop?" The slightest smile curved his lips and the vibe between them changed. 

"Yeah. Lt. Sandburg, narcotics." He took a shallow breath. "I've been teamed with Ellison." As he said the name, realization struck. **Jim! Oh, shit!** Jim had the same intensity, the same authoritative aura, the same piercing gaze. Blair tried to look away, but Kincaid held him spellbound. 

Taggart confirmed, "He's telling the truth, Kincaid!" 

Kincaid turned and without a word, shot above Taggart's head. "Shut up!" Blair jumped, the hex temporarily broken. 

"Commander! Commander!" One of the men came up and Kincaid let the grad student go to use the mobile phone. 

"Go, Walters." He listened as the man on the other end spoke, then replied, "Good work, Walters. You know, sometimes all it takes is a little persuasion." He hung up the phone and turned back to 'Lt. Sandburg', grabbing him by the jacket again, pulling him close. "Looks like the execution is off." Kincaid let his eyes rake over every feature of Blair's face before drawling, "I guess I could use a man like you." 

As Blair stared back, he was shocked to see the lust in Kincaid's eyes. Even more astonishing was the liquid fire that raced along his veins in response. The energy emanating from Kincaid swirled around his senses, making him dizzy. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and he heard the man's indrawn hiss. 

"Come with me!" He jerked Blair off the desk and pulled him toward Banks' office. "Let me know when that helicopter gets here!" he called over his shoulder as he shoved the smaller man though the door. 

Blair stumbled but kept on his feet as Kincaid pulled the door shut. "This place is going to be surrounded any minute, man. You should let all of us go." 

"Don't jack me around, Lieutenant!" Kincaid snapped. He walked up until his chest was brushing against Blair's and said, "As long as Banks' son is here, he's not going to do anything stupid." He reached up and tangled his fingers in the curly hair. "You're Ellison's partner, huh?" 

Blair couldn't speak but he managed to nod. 

"Interesting." Kincaid glanced at the clock on the wall, and then back to his captive. A smile spread across his face, transforming his features from hardened to sexy. "According to my calculations, we have enough time for a little diversion." 

As the criminal pulled him closer, Blair's breath quickened. The warmth of the man's body sent a quiver though him. "You don't want to do this, man." He couldn't take his eyes from Kincaid's face. 

"Oh yes, I do." He covered Blair's lips with his. 

Blair's eyes fluttered shut reflexively. The spicy scent of Kincaid's flesh was intoxicating and he felt his cock harden. A tongue darted between his lips, tasting and teasing. When Kincaid moved to nibble along his neck he let his head fall back. "Oh God..." he gasped. He wasn't sure why he was reacting this way, a knot of fear still huddled in his gut, but desire ran like quicksilver though his veins and it overpowered the other emotions. 

Kincaid's fingers moved against his waistband and Blair felt coolness against his heated flesh as his jeans fell. He moaned as warm hands surrounded his balls and he leaned back against the conference table. The taller man suckled his way along Blair's neck and then knelt before him. He ran his tongue over the head of Blair's cock. 

"You taste incredible," Kincaid whispered before taking the swollen member into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside and around the head, his nails lightly scratching along Blair's inner thighs. He moved to brush his mouth against the wrinkled balls, letting his tongue flick against the base of his captive's dick before taking the pulsating organ into his throat. 

Blair groaned as the man's tongue worked it's magic. He felt the muscles tighten across his abdomen and he shuddered as he orgasmed. His knees threatened to give out and he leaned against the table, panting. He had never come that quickly before. 

Kincaid stood and pulled Blair into a deep kiss, his hands splayed across the younger man's firm back. "I'm going to fuck you," he murmured, snaring Blair in his chestnut gaze. 

Blair nodded, breathless. He let Kincaid pull him to his feet. He could taste himself on the man's tongue as they kissed and he felt his cock stir. He let the older man push him, stomach down, across the table. 

Blair cried out in pain and pleasure as his body at first rebelled, then accepted the fiery shaft. "Yessss..." he moaned as Kincaid began to move, gently at first, then harder. He closed his eyes and let the other do what he would, the sensations of the older man's cock filling him with pleasure. The feel of Kincaid's balls slapping against him heightened his excitement. He felt himself harden again and moaned, "More..." 

Kincaid encircled the young man's cock with his hand, jerking him in time to his thrusts. Sounds of pleasure escaped Blair's throat as he moved his hips against the older man. 

Blair felt his balls drawing up, his muscles tighten. "Ohhh..." 

Kincaid groaned as he came, clutching at Blair's hips before collapsing against the younger man's back. 

The scalding wetness filled him, sending him over the edge. Blair's breath caught as he began to spasm, the thick white juices shooting upward and splattering against the underside of the table before dripping back down. 

A knock at the door brought them back to reality and Kincaid straightened his clothing before jerking up Blair's jeans and zipping them. He pulled Blair into a last hard kiss before flinging the door open. "What?" 

"There's an alarm going off, sir." 

Kincaid grabbed the walkee-talkee. Blair heard him talking to his men as he was pulled out of Banks' office and repositioned on the desk. He saw Taggart watching him with concern and smiled weakly to reassure. Desire spent, confusion and fear made themselves known again as he heard: 

"Hoskins, get down there and kill whoever's in my building." 

Blair closed his eyes, guilt and chaos clashing within him. Why had he reacted like some sort of sex-starved slut? It wasn't like he hadn't been laid recently. Blair usually had a wide selection of lovers, from both genders, to choose from. What was it about this man that had made him so compliant? So...passionate? Blair's body still tingled from Kincaid's touch and he knew that if the situation were to happen again, he'd still allow the criminal to fuck him. **What is wrong with me?** 

After Hoskins left, Kincaid began to mobilize the others. When the helicopter pilot radioed that he was near, the militiaman announced, "This is it. We will evacuate as planned. Mr. Natural here," he motioned over his shoulder to Blair, "is coming with me. He's my protection." 

Blair caught the subtle change in Kincaid's voice and shuddered. **I don't think I can handle this!** 

The commander gathered most of the men around him and said, "This is victory, gentlemen. We will rendezvous at Camp Liberty as planned. Congratulations guys," he commended the armed men, who murmured approvingly. "I'm proud of all of you. So, let's go!" 

As they moved out, Blair heard Kincaid call two of the men back. He got a disturbing feeling in his gut as he watched them. The men weren't happy with whatever they were ordered to do. **Damn it! Jim, where the hell are you? Get us out of here!** 

Kincaid walked over, grabbed Blair by the jacket, and hauled him out. 

"Why am I getting singled out?" 

"Don't worry about it Serpico, you're one of the lucky ones, you're coming with me." He pushed him to the stairwell. 

Realization shot though Blair. They were going to kill the hostages! **God, what is he going to do to ME?** He fought against Kincaid as they went up the stairs. "Hey man, did I mention I don't like to fly? It makes me sick, man." 

"Shut up." 

As Kincaid pushed him out the door and across the roof, terror sparked along each nerve ending. "No! You don't understand!" 

"Shut up, kid!" Kincaid had a grip on his jacket and was pulling him toward the helicopter. 

Blair protested, "I'm not really a cop! I was lying. I'm an anthropologist!" 

"Yeah, and I'm the president!" 

"I was lying!" 

"Get in there." Kincaid shoved him in the door. He sat next to Blair and directed the pilot to take off. As the chopper lifted, there was a lurch. "What was that, Walters?" 

"Downdraft." 

Blair fought nausea as he glanced out the window. **It's so far down!** he turned his head away. **Shit! I'm gonna die!** 

"Something's wrong. We're veering to the right," Walters said. 

Kincaid looked out. "Looks like we got ourselves a stowaway, boys." 

Blair strained to see what was going on. Jim was hanging on the copter. **Thank God!** 

"Lose him, Walters!" 

As the pilot tried to knock Jim from the helicopter, Blair glanced at Kincaid. There was still something powerful, something sexual, radiating from him and Blair took a shuddering breath. **If Jim doesn't get me out of this, I'm gonna be in some major trouble!** 

"I guess he just doesn't want to let go." Kincaid opened the chopper door and pulled out his gun. 

Fear for Jim spiked the adrenaline rush and Blair lunged forward, using his shoulder to knock Kincaid out. As Blair watched the drama unfold, his foot brushed against something and he looked down. It was a flare gun. 

"Take us back!" shouted Jim. 

"No! You'll have to kill me first!" Kincaid exclaimed. 

"Have it your way." Jim began to shake his leg, trying to knock the man loose. Walters was distracted as he tried to keep control of the bobbing chopper and Blair grabbed the flare gun. 

"No!" protested Kincaid as he clutched at Jim's leg. "Walters...get this thing back!" 

"He's nuts if he thinks I'm gonna fly back to this." 

Blair jumped to the cockpit, throwing himself against the other man and pointing the flare gun at Walters. "And if you don't we're all gonna die! You hear me? We're all gonna die!" He was dangerously close to hyperventilating, but he kept the weapon pointed at the pilot. 

"Yeah? Kill me and we all go down, buddy," smirked Walters. 

"I don't think so, punk! I flew Apaches in Desert Storm, now turn it around! Now!" Blair was amazed at the bullshit he had been able to come up with, but he was more amazed when Walters turned the chopper back toward Cascade HQ. 

As the helicopter landed, he saw the police were back in control. Kincaid threatened Banks and the captain grabbed him by the jacket and shouted something back. As Kincaid was taken away, he shot Blair a smoldering look. Blair flushed and looked down. **Son of a bitch! What am I going to tell Jim?** He didn't know Ellison well yet, but he knew that the cop wouldn't think highly of him for having sex with Kincaid. He didn't have time to dwell on it, the cops pulled him from the chopper. He began to object, holding up his bound wrists. "I am not with these guys, I am Detective Ellison's partn...colleague!" 

Banks spoke up. "It's okay guys. He's on our team." 

Blair's eyes widened, all thoughts of his dilemma temporarily pushed aside. "Did you say I was on your team?" 

The captain reminded, "Strictly as an observer." 

"Right, right. As an observer, strictly. Of course." Elation filled him and he smiled. 

Banks made an exasperated face and motioned Jim aside to talk. 

Blair looked after them for a moment and then turned to Jim's ex wife, Carolyn. "Hi, would you mind?" 

"Of course." She started to pull the tape off. "Are you okay?" 

"I think I'm going to be, yeah." As she worked on his wrists, Blair watched Jim explain something to Banks, who had a slightly bewildered expression on his face. When his hands were free, he smiled at her. Thanks. By the way, I'm Blair. Sandburg." 

"Carolyn Plummer. So, you're going to be working with Jim?" 

"Yeah, observing him in the field." Blair started to explain, but he saw Banks walk away and said, "I'd better go talk to Jim." 

"Okay, see you later." 

Blair rubbed his wrists as he walked up to Jim. "You told him didn't you?" 

"Yeah I had to." Jim smiled down at his new partner. 

Blair's breath caught at the expression in Jim's eyes. **Don't look at me like that!** He managed, "Well what did he say? Did he...freak or what?" 

"No, no, I actually think it's all gonna turn out all right." He rubbed his hands and then patted Blair's cheeks. 

As the cop started to walk away Blair put his hands against Jim's chest, stopping him. "Great, great. There's just one more thing I gotta ask you." He tried not to think of the energy crackling beneath his fingertips as he made contact. 

"What's that?" 

"This wasn't like a typical day for you, was it?" 

Jim looked down at him for a moment as if he was thinking, then started chucking as he walked away. 

Blair watched him go. "Well, is it? Come on!!" he jogged after his partner. 

They walked down the stairs to the major crimes bullpen, where the hostages were being calmed down and debriefed. 

The paramedics were attending to Taggart. "Ellison! Sandburg!" They walked over to him and he looked at Jim. "Just had to be a hero, huh?" he smiled. 

"Yeah, if I don't perform at least one heroic deed per week, I get kicked out of the club." 

Taggart laughed and glanced at Blair. "You did a very brave, but stupid thing." 

Jim frowned. "What? What happened?" 

Blair shrugged. "It was nothing, really." 

"When Kincaid's men brought him in, he said he was your partner. Kept his cool, even with a gun in his face. Apparently he took down two of Kincaid's men along the way." 

Jim looked at Blair. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Blair was starting to get embarrassed. "Captain Taggart, please..." 

"You did a fine job. If you're going to be sticking around, I know that you can handle yourself, Sandburg." The larger man shook Blair's hand and made him promise to come by the hospital for a visit. 

When the paramedics had taken Taggart out, Jim asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" 

He was looking with such intensity that Blair stepped back. **Shit! Don't look at me that way, man.** He tucked a stray curl behind his ear and said, "I'll be okay. I'm going to go home and grab a hot shower, and..." 

Banks stepped out of his office and shouted, "Ellison!" 

Blair watched Jim walk into the office. He closed his eyes as the memory of Kincaid's touch made him weak. **Oh God, he reminded me of Jim!** Blair was fighting a losing battle in his attraction to Jim Ellison. He had felt something in his office that day, when Jim had thrown him against the wall and pressed against him. Mortified, Blair realized that he had been fantasizing about Jim as Kincaid fucked him. 

"Sandburg!" 

Blair's eyes flew open and he saw Jim motioning to him. He took a deep breath and walked over. "Yeah?" 

"Get in here, Sandburg!" Banks snapped. 

Blair stepped in and the scent hit him. It was the unmistakable fragrance of sex. He glanced up at Jim. "What's wrong?" He hoped his face was composed. 

"Did something happen? Anything you need to tell us about?" The captain's voice was gentle. 

Blair swallowed. "No." If he could smell it, then Jim could not only smell it, but probably recognize who had been in the room. "I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going--" 

"Sandburg, did Kincaid rape you?" Jim asked bluntly. 

Blair shook his head. "No." He couldn't look at either man and settled for staring at his feet. 

"I can...tell that both of you were in here." Jim said, "What the hell happened, Chief?" 

"Nothing." 

"You're lying." Jim's voice was edged with anger. 

Banks sat with an unlit cigar in his hand and said, "Sandburg, you need to be straight with us." 

Blair looked at the captain. "He didn't rape me." 

"It was consensual?" Simon Banks was confused. 

"I...I'm...I think...I don't know." 

Jim exclaimed, "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Blair murmured, "I'm not sure what happened. He pulled me in here...and kissed me...and the next thing I knew...I..." He shook his head. "I...I didn't resist." 

Jim was pacing, his eyes glittering with suppressed emotion. "You had sex with him?" At Blair's nod he continued, "Did you want to?" 

"I don't know." 

Simon asked, "Do you need to go to the hospital?" 

"No! I mean, he didn't hurt me or anything." **God, just let it go! It won't happen again, I promise!** 

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you nuts?" 

Blair was caught in Jim's accusing stare. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I..." He sat in a nearby chair. "He was...so intense. And I was tied up, and he was...and I...there was this guy in the lounge and he shot at me..." The shock hit and he began to shake. "I'm an anthropologist...I'm not supposed to..." **I'm not normally this whacko, Jim. I'm really a responsible person, I won't cause any more trouble, just let me keep working on the Sentinel Project, let me stay close to you, Jim.** he wanted to say, but instead all he could do was wrap his arms around himself to try and stop shaking. "I'm okay," he whispered. 

Simon pulled Jim aside and murmured something in his ear. Jim nodded and walked over to stand in front of Blair. "Let me drive you home, okay Chief? This has been a really rotten day and I think that after a good night's sleep, we'll be able to get this figured out." He put an arm around Blair and guided him out. 

In the elevator, Blair asked, "Am I in trouble?" 

"I don't think so. We'll figure this out." The detective was quiet for a minute and then asked, "Why did you do it, Chief? I just don't understand." 

**Because he reminded me of you,** Blair wanted to say. Aloud he murmured, "I'm not sure, Jim. But thanks for coming after me." 

"I had to. You're my...what did you call it? Guide? Right?" Jim's face softened and he put his arm around Blair's shoulders. "We'll figure this out. Everything will be okay." 

Blair leaned into Jim's embrace and murmured, "Everything will be okay." 

~~finis 


End file.
